User talk:Venom00
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Any clue where they got the Birthdates of the characters? I'm curious to know since the creator's site doesn't display such info Hi Venom00 my name is "7Heart" I'm the one thats been writting those long summerys on each of the characters in this wiki and will continue to do so. Sorry I haven't been editing that much this past month, my computer suffered some sort of malfunction that made me unable to edit at home so I had to ues my classroom computer at school, but my time there is limited. My computer doesn't receive email for some reason and even though I sign up on this wiki my name doesn't appear when I edit. I'm not very good with computers and I can't post pictures so all I can do for you is edit on each character you have. I do love this wiki and its characters, thanks for making it. Let me tell you some things about myself, not personally, but game/anime/manga wise. Favorite Wiki's, anime, or games 11eyes Fortissimo Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Angel Beats Key Rewrite Fate Stay Night Hyperdimension Neptunia Highschool DxD Campione Accel World Yumekui Merry Clannad Persona 3/4 Btooom To-love ru The World God Only Knows Black Rock Shooter And many more that I can't think of right now. Anyway I'll continue to edit, once I'm done with EXA's route on all the characters, I''ll do EXS' route. Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks!